Tactics
by Nerro
Summary: Dino is constantly confessing his irrevocable love for Hibari to his poor right-hand man. So one day Romario decides to prompt him into taking their relationship a step further. Little did he know the Chiavorone boss had already done so. D18 Oneshot


_Disclaimer – I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters. Copyright Amano Akira._

Yeah I'm resting from my usual DinoOC. For once I am not writing something with some kind of sexual innuendo haha. I made a vow that one day Dino and Hibari would end up together, let's see when that will happen. Hopefully soon (dreams).

**Rating: **K**+  
**

**Pairing: **D18/DinoHibari

**Words: **846

**Summary:** Dino is constantly confessing his irrevocable love for Hibari to his poor right-hand man. So one day Romario decides to prompt him to take their relationship a little step further. Little did he know the Chiavorone boss had already done so.

Dedicated to my friend's 18th Birthday. Originally named 'Hit and Run', changed name for privacy reasons.

_Warning: OOCness __ coarse language too, just a little.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Tactics**

If only Dino could travel through time. There was one thing he would've definitely done, and that involved Hibari Kyoya being kidnapped and trained as his personal pet. Such shameless, shameless thoughts, but Dino couldn't help it. The feisty prefect was on his mind one hundred and sixty eight hours a week, one thousand four hundred and forty minutes a day, three thousand six hundred seconds an hour, sixty thousand milliseconds a minute, and this all started after Reborn mistakenly appointed him as the prefect's tutor. To Dino, Hibari was the cutest little thing he'd ever met, sometimes he would admit to Romario that he had frequent thoughts of killing the middle schooler and taking him to Italy as a corpse – which scared the living daylights out of the poor man. Of course he was only kidding (oh so he assumed) not even Dino himself knew what he wanted from the young boy. He found his feelings unstable.

Everyday, the Cavallone boss would return to his right hand man after a heated training session with a smitten look on his face. He would then sigh and avidly rant about his infatuation again and again. It was getting tiring, but if his boss was happy then he was happy too. But it never went any further than simple _training _sessions.

"Boss, might I suggest you try furthering your relationship with Hibari?"

Dino almost choked on his own spit.

"Did I say something wrong?" Romario asked.

Dino coughed a few more times, "Haven't you been listening to me at all, Romario?"

"Of course I have. Every word, Boss." Lies.

"Well I told you yesterday that I think Kyoya's is beginning fall for me."

"And what makes you think that…?" Romario cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you see…I've started using this tactic that a fortune teller told me about."

"And what might this _tactic_ be…?"

**xxxx**

**A few days earlier…**

Hibari was very tired. He wouldn't admit it, but he was very very tired. Training night and day with that damned, Italian weirdo was as tiring as seeing the bunch of Vongola herbivores cluster around him whilst he was trying to bite some Varia butts to death. There was only one place he could be at peace, at school or at home – which was pretty depressing.

"Hey Kyoya let's go have dinner together I'll treat you!" That blonde, no-good son of a gun had been nagging him since they'd stopped walloping and thwacking weapons at each other's heads.

"Get lost." Hibari replied coolly, he strode ahead of Dino making distance between them.

"Aw…don't be like that, the least you could do is eat with me for training you so well. You're not losing anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bucking horse, the only reason I ever agreed to this absurd competition is so I could bite you and every other herbivore to death."

Dino stared at him incredulously from behind. He sped up to the prefect's pace and came to his side with a childish grin, "Are you _sure _you don't want to eat with me?"

Hibari turned away, ignoring him whole-heartedly. He sped up again and regrew the distance between them. After a few long seconds it became silent, so he assumed the bothersome idiot had long given up on badgering him. He was – in fact – Hibari Kyoya, a young boy who was too busy and good for irrational mingling amongst herbivores.

"Kyoya!"

Hibari spoke too soon.

"Hey Kyoya!"

He stopped abruptly and swung around impatiently at Dino, "What?"

…and the next thing he knew, these masculine, warm hands were pressed firmly against his cheeks. Suave, debonair brown eyes were looking dotingly at him. But the only thing Hibari could think was: _What the fuck?_

This herbivore was breathing his disgusting, warm, contaminated air onto his – HIBARI KYOYA – delicate, untouchable **face**. Dino drew him closer and pecked him on the cheek. He took a big leap back and grinned insolently at the stunned boy. He then made off frantically before Hibari could unsheathe his tonfas at him.

**xxxx**

Romario didn't know what to say. Either his mafia boss was completely out of his mind or…completely out of his mind.

"So what do you think Romario?" Dino smiled, quite proudly of himself, "I was told to keep doing this and Kyoya will return my feelings in no time!"

"I-I…" Romario stuttered, searching for the right words, "…when is the next scheduled training session with Hibari-san?"

"Tomorrow and I'm excited!"

Romario gawked in amazement at his love-struck boss. Really, he was at loss for words. He figured he ought to prepare a stretcher beforehand and maybe a few ointments, crutches, four or five rolls of bandages, an ambulance even. Oh, and he needed to have a word with that fortune teller who came up with such a ridiculous tactic in the first place. Maybe he should call Ivan or someone to tag along. Things were going to be very violent from here on, and he was afraid for the Chiavorone boss.

After all, love made people do stupid things.


End file.
